Hiyori Sarugaki/Powers
Powers & Abilities Flight: Like all Arrancar and Shinigami, Hiyori is able to fly, or more specifically levitate. Hakuda Expert: Hiyori is a very capable hand-to-hand fighter, who commonly use various kicks in combination with her Zanpakutō to take out opponents. She effortlessly overwhelmed a dangerous inmate from the Maggot's Nest who had taken her hostage. *'Gatling Mad-Stomping': Hiyori performs multiple foot stomps on an opponent's face. The technique is powerful enough to send Ichigo flying and completely shatter his Hollow mask. *'Super Harisen Slipper': Hiyori smacks her opponent with her sandal. This technique, while simple, possesses enough force to send Shinji Hirako flying through a nearby wall and Hachi's barrier. Expert Swordsman: Hiyori's skills in swordsmanship are considerable, having spent time as a lieutenant in the Gotei 13. Her fighting style is aggressive and unpredictable, as she channels a lot of her attitude and anger into her attacks. She has fought off numerous Menos Grande, held her own against an experienced fighter like Ichigo Kurosaki, and held her own against the 3rd Espada, Tia Harribel (while fighting alongside Lisa Yadōmaru and Tōshirō Hitsugaya). *'Suikawari '(Japanese for "Watermelon Splitting"): Hiyori comes down with her sword upon an opponent. She used this technique to cleanly cut down through the head and mask of a Gillian with ease. Enhanced Strength: She has brutally beaten up Shinji and Ichigo using her enhanced strength and her hand-to-hand combat. Enhanced Speed: Her speed is considerable, and she regularly uses it to supplement her fighting skill, surprising those she attacks. While training Ichigo, she uses what appeared to be Shunpo. High Spiritual Power: Hiyori possesses lieutenant-level Reiryoku. Being a Visored, Hiyori possesses a dual-type spiritual energy, part Shinigami and part Hollow. Her spiritual energy is pink. With her mask on, she can focus considerable amounts of energy into a blast to knock targets away. Zanpakutō Kubikiri Orochi (馘大蛇, Beheading Serpent): Hiyori's Zanpakutō is a standard katana, though its tsuba (decorated sword guard) is decorated in small hearts. During her days as a lieutenant, she would wear it by her belt, but as a Visored, she normally carries her sword over her right shoulder on her back. *'Shikai': Its Shikai command is Chop Cleanly (ぶっ手切れ, buttegire; Butcher them in the English Dub). Hiyori's katana becomes a large cleaver with a serrated saw-like blade. :Shikai Special Ability: Unknown *'Bankai': Not Yet Achieved Hollowfication Hollow Mask: Skeletal in appearance, her Hollow mask sports a prominent horn centered on the forehead and a row of diamond-shaped markings over the eyebrows. Upon donning her Hollow mask, the sclera of her eyes turn black, though her irises remain brown. She took the longest to defeat her inner Hollow out of all the current Visored (excluding Ichigo, who took about the same amount of time) at 69 minutes and 2 seconds. When angered or provoked in some way, the mask's power increases due to her emotions ruling her. :Power Augmentation: While wearing the mask, Hiyori's Hollow powers supplement her Shinigami powers, giving her a vast increase in both strength and speed. :*'Cero': Hiyori can fire a red Cero from the open mouth of her Hollow Mask. The powerful blast is sustainable, and can be used as a sweeping beam which can take out more than one target in one pass. Category:Character Subpages Category:Powers & Abilities